Some TV Shows Are Evil
by okki350
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are sharing a nice evening together... NOT! They find out what really happens in TV shows


Some TV Shows Are Evil One shot 

:A/N this was my dream last night and I though you guys would like it:

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own an evil talking purple teletubbie with no face… wait I don't own that either, my evil older sister does! SSsssshhhhhhhhhhh! don't tell her that!

"GET BACK HERE YOU BIG ASS!" there was a huge crash and a painful yelp. The neighbors would have called the police but they were used to it now.

Under Kagome was a very unfortunate hanyou with silver hair, he looked dead but one fortunate enough to know him would think otherwise. Kagome was holding a black remote control in the air in triumph. Then she sat back down on the couch flipping the channels of the TV.

_"Teletubbies, Teleeeeeeeeeetuuuuuuubbb-"_

FLIP

"_Bad boys ,Bad boys whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do when we come for yo-"_

FLIP

"We need to go now, Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha

_"CALIFORNIA, CALIFORNIA, -"_

" 1 more hour" replied Kagome

"_We are the WINX, We are the WINX, come join the fun we are the WIN-"_

" **YOU** said that 10 HOURS AGO!" argued Inuyasha. If you looked closely you could see smoke coming from his nose.

_"MUCHA LUCHA, MUCHA LUCHA, IT'S THE WAY OF LIF-"_

" But its bad luck to disturb the All Mighty Goddess Kagome from watching TV"

_"SCOOBY DOBYDOO, Where are you, we've got some work to do now SCOOBY DOBYDO-"_

"All Mighty my ass" said Inuyasha

_"I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CAN NOT LIE, YOU OTHER BROTHERS CANT DENAI - "_

" So you think I'm a Goddess, do you?" mentioned Kagome

_"WHAT A GIRL WANTS, WHAT A GIRL NEEDS, WHAT EVER MAKES HER HAPPY SETS YOU FREE-"_

"Yeah right, the day we travel into the black box is the day I show respect for you!" retorted Inuyasha. He grabbed Kagome and through her on his shoulders.

"DON'T GO IN THE WELL WHITH TH REMOTE CONTROL! WE MIGHT RIPP A WORM HOLE AND ACTUALLY **_GO_** IN THE TV!"

"TOO LATE"

He jumped in the well and jumped back up, expecting to see the green lush of trees, instead he saw some thing that disturbed him… (A/N DUN DUN DUN…) the Teletubbies.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Kagome. "WE"RE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMED"

"Shut up you might get their attention and then… we're doomed"

" Oh we're far from doomed! They'll make us hug them, then they'll make you watch their hypnotizing movies, then they'll make you eat their poisoning cookies and milkshakes, then-"

"Don't tell me the rest, it disturbs me to think of their deformed faces" Inuyasha said, shuddering. Then he got an idea, "hey isn't this a TV show? If you use the remote you might be able to change the channel thingy and then these weird looking yokai will vanish"

"its worth a try but I hope we don't land in Booh Bah! Its scarier than this" (if you guys have seen booh bah you know what I mean) then Kagome flipped the channel.

"RRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMBBBBBIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" A voice yelled. The voice belonged to a huge brown dog with black spots, behind him was a dead looking man with decayed skin.

"CHANGE THE CHANNEL!" FLIP

"NOOOOOOOOO! BRANDON" a red haired fairy yelled, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS ICY!"

"HAND OVER THE DRAGON FIRE FRIST"

"this is just plain weird, change the channel" yelled Inuyasha

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYA" yelled a guy that looked like½ boy and ½ girl, "come back here granny"(this is Ranma ½ )

Flip

"NOOOOOOO, AOYAMA-KUN" yelled a pink haired girl with cat ears to a guy with elf ears and blond hair that was turning black

"More screaming? Change the channel!"

"THIS IS THE POLICE, I REPEAT THIS IS THE POLICE"

FLIP

"SO SWING IT OVER HERE MR DEEJAY AND WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU ON, I SHAKE IT LIKE JELLO MAKE THE BOYS SAY HELLO 'CAUSE THEY KNOW IM ROCKING THE BEAT"

FLIP

"I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CAN NOT LIE, YOU OTHER BROTHERS CANT DENAI - "

"How can we go back home?" asked Kagome

" Well, we started at the ugly deformed yokai, we end at the ugly deformed yokai"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Since when are you ever positive?"

"since you brought the remote into the well."

" Its not my fault that you dragged me here, into the well"

"just flip the channel already! Theres a butt in my face!"

FLIP

"BIG HUG"

FWOOMMMMMM

There was a big explosion and then the two found them selves back on the couch watching TV, aka big black box.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH EVIL MOVING BOXES" and Inuyasha ran back to the feudal era never to see the TV again

Moral: NEVER EVER bring a remote control in side a time traveling well, and NEVER EVER EVER touch Teletubbies, or else you'll explode!

A/N I hope you like this little story! To tell you what the TV episodes in order are:

Teletubbies

COPS

The OC

The WINX CLUB

!Mucha Lucha!

Scooby Doo

SONG CHANNEL: I like big butts

MUSIC VIDEO CHANNEL: What A Girl Wants

Teletubbies

Scooby Doo

The WINX CLUB

Ranma ½

Tokyo Mew Mew

COPS

MUSIC VIDEO CHANNEL: Ciara: 1,2,step

SONG CHANNEL: I like big butts

Teletubies

Review please!


End file.
